


A Way Back Into Love

by jamgrl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie References, Music and Lyrics (2007) - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day, ineffable husbands, music and lyrics - Freeform, music lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamgrl/pseuds/jamgrl
Summary: In which Crowley and Aziraphale each independently become introduced to the movie “Music and Lyrics” and they both have feels. We get to see how each of our lovebirds chooses to celebrate a Valentine's Day on their own and how they are coping with not talking to each other. We also get a rather indulgent conclusion.---“All I want to do is find a way back into loveI can't make it through without a way back into love"- Music and Lyrics, 2007





	A Way Back Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for sexual content (not quite smut though, sorry friends)
> 
> POV Switching
> 
> If you have not seen the movie Music and Lyrics, it is currently available on Netflix!
> 
> Songs referenced in this fic are Pop! Goes My Heart and A Way Back Into Love from the 2007 movie Music and Lyrics

**February 14th, 2007**

Crowley was in the Bentley wandering around London, trying to find a suitable way to pass the time. It was Valentine’s Day, an ideal day for temptations, what with all the sad single people, but for some reason his heart wasn’t in it. Bored of his perpetual Queen music, he switched to the radio to see if anything good was on. What he heard sounded like the start of an 80's pop song, but he didn’t recognize it (which was odd as he was usually very up to date with popular music, and the 80's had been no exception). Curious, he tried to see if he could place it, listening carefully once the words started.

“ _I_ _never thought that I could be so satisfied_

_Every time that I look in your angel eyes”_

The word “angel” stood out to him, ringing in his ears. The angel. He hadn’t spoken to him since 1967. For the past 40 years, he had been trying to ignore the yearning and heartbreak he felt when he thought of him. “ _You go too fast for me, Crowley.”_ Those words were singed into his memory. And yet, the angel cared about him enough to intervene before he could stage a dangerous caper. Crowley couldn’t understand what the angel thought or felt about him, and he was clearly conflicted, so Crowley thought maybe it was best for the both of them if he stayed away. Even if it was excruciatingly painful.

_“These precious moments we have so few_

_Let's go, far away, where there's nothing to do but wait”_

If only Heaven and Hell weren’t in the way. Maybe he and Aziraphale could escape together, go somewhere far away...

_“The way you shine in the starry skies_

_You are gold and sil-ver”_

But who was Crowley kidding, the angel didn’t want that. He could never abandon his angelic post. 

_“I said I wasn't gonna lose my head_

_But then pop! Goes my heart”_

What was Crowley thinking, expecting an angel to- to- well, what exactly, Crowley wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was continually drawn to the angel. Aziraphale always surprised him. He wasn’t as rigid as those other corporate angels. No, he was different. He really thought about things. He didn’t mind bending the rules. He was clever, so very clever. And he was pigheaded. And ridiculous. And so very endearing. Which was what always made Crowley want to follow him and make sure he wasn’t getting himself into trouble (which he often was).

And then there was Crowley. Completely alone in the universe, neither Heaven nor Hell able to satisfy him. 

Alone, alone, alone.

Alone, except when he was with Aziraphale.

“ _And I juuuust caaan’t leeet you goooo._.. that was Pop! Goes My Heart from the new film ‘Music and Lyrics’, starring Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore, out in cinemas today. Grab your sweetheart and see this romantic comedy while you can! Stay tuned for an interview with the stars of the film after today’s news...” 

Huh, that’s why he couldn’t place it. 

All this thought about Aziraphale was making him queasy. Surely it wasn’t too early to drown those thoughts away at a pub. Finally, he had a destination. 

~~~

Later that same day, Aziraphale was at lunch at one of his favorite bistros, enjoying a Valentine’s special on French Dip sandwiches served with a plate of chips arranged in the shape of a heart. 

Aziraphale rather liked Valentine’s Day, as a being of Love and all. He was happily enjoying his meal, a newspaper open in front of him, though he wasn’t reading it. He was preoccupied, thinking about where around London might be good places to perform a few extra blessings in the spirit of the day. (He was in the spirit of the day, but he wasn’t going to inconvenience himself by leaving London.) He had closed the shop so that he could have plenty of time to fully enjoy the holiday.

He got an idea and turned to the entertainment section of the paper. Surely many humans would be going to the cinema today.

~~~

Crowley had been in the pub for several hours and was now exceedingly drunk. A young lady eating alone further down the bar was eyeing him. He lifted his sunglasses to give her a salacious wink.

~~~

Aziraphale circled a film with its movie times listed under the romance heading in red ink. “Music and Lyrics” sounded appealing. Aziraphale did love music. He wondered if it would feature classical. No matter, if humans made it, it would surely be lovely. After leaving a generous tip, Aziraphale boarded a bus to the part of town with the cinema, where he could perform a few miracles for the shoppers and street walkers before the movie started.

~~~

The woman from the bar had made her way towards Crowley and whispered in his ear that she liked his “contacts”. She was clearly alone on Valentine’s Day. Or maybe she wasn’t and she was unsatisfied with her partner. Either way, Crowley knew that using his body was one of the easiest forms of temptation and he had to tell head office _something,_ so it wasn’t long before he had found himself in the dingy single person bathroom of the pub, the woman pressed against the wall with her dress hiked up and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Crowley liked sex. It didn’t matter who it was, man, woman, cis, trans. He liked making people drunk with pleasure and sin. Admittedly, it was also a personal indulgence he enjoyed. He didn’t particularly like cake or sweets, but sex and alcohol... 

They both also boasted the added bonus of keeping him distracted from thoughts about Aziraphale. It was only ever a temporary distraction, but it was something. 

~~~

On another side of town entirely, Aziraphale was delighting in performing miracles and blessings in the streets of London. A young man found just enough cash in his pocket to buy the more expensive bouquet of roses for his beau. A little girl found that her box of Valentine’s candies had extras and felt compelled to share with her friends on the playground. Several hard-working parents were miraculously able to make it home early to spend a longer evening with their families. All flights in and out of London were on time. London street performers and peddlers found full cups and hats. It was all in a day’s work for an angel.

Perhaps he could celebrate with his own indulgence- an ice cream cone seemed in order.

~~~

Crowley was back in his Bentley with the seat leaned back, staring at the car ceiling. His indulgences had managed to get him to the late afternoon, but now he was thinking about that song from the radio and his thoughts were consumed by a certain angel. 

Maybe if he went to see that movie and saw that it was just some silly, vapid human romance, he could get it out of his system. He adjusted his seat back to normal and turned the key in the ignition. 

~~~

Unbeknownst to each other, on this Valentine’s evening, a demon and an angel found themselves in the very same movie theater.

Aziraphale had found a nice central seat with a good view of the screen. If he was going to see a movie, he ought to do it right. So, naturally, he also held a large tub of popcorn. 

Crowley was in the back row laying across two seats, a contraband wine cooler in his hand.

Aziraphale had arrived at the movie early and had sat through the previews, not noticing Crowley when he slipped in just as the screen was telling the audience to power off their mobile devices. Crowley didn’t see Aziraphale either, the theater already being so dark.

Judging by the contents of the previews, Aziraphale thought perhaps there would not be classical music in his film. _But_ it was meant to be about love, and that was what today was all about.

The movie started with a colorful 80’s style music video. Even though Aziraphale hadn’t spoken at all to the demon during the 80’s, something about this struck him as very Crowley. 

_Crowley._ He hadn’t seen him since he had given him the thermos of holy water. Not that he didn’t keep tabs on him- he had to make sure he was safe, that he hadn’t wiped himself from existence- but he had grown very fond of their social calls, which occurred no longer. 

He hadn’t meant to push him away, back then. He just so struggled to understand Crowley. He was wild and untamable, always wearing his emotions on his sleeves. And those emotions were always threatening to boil, in anger or in passion, in raucous laughter and in mirth. Aziraphale wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

And yet, in so many ways, that was exactly what drew Aziraphale to him. He couldn’t bear to think of losing him. To holy water or to Hell.

Now the movie plot was actually starting and who the main character was going to be was becoming apparent, which was not helping in any way whatsoever. He wore tight pants and shirts halfway unbuttoned and swung his hips around. He was _so Crowley._ Aziraphale felt an aching in his chest and started to think that maybe this wasn’t the best idea, but he was right in the center of the row and couldn’t possibly be rude to the other audience members by climbing over them. So he dug into his popcorn, trying to swallow the aching, all thoughts of blessings forgotten.

~~~

_“A melody is like sex.”_

_“Oh, I so get that.”_

_“But then as you get to know the person, that’s the lyrics. Their story. Who they are underneath.”_

~~~

Crowley was finding the film surprisingly fun and entertaining, though the way that woman was treating those houseplants was near blasphemous. 

It was that song the characters were writing that was killing him. He was barely keeping it together during the final number.

_“I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on”_

I mean, really?

“ _I've been watching, but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching, but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night”_

Everything about this song screamed Crowley’s own feelings at him. And just below the surface of those feelings was one singular name. _Aziraphale._ Crowley felt like crying, which was not an urge he had often. Instead, he took a long swig from his wine cooler, which still managed to have drink in it after quite a few earlier swigs.

The lyrics were speaking to Aziraphale, too, who had managed to enjoy the movie after all. It was a beautiful film about broken hearts and rough edges. And the music, though not Aziraphale’s usual preferred style, had spirit and emotion and a sweetness that settled firmly into Aziraphale’s heart. Unlike Crowley, he was weeping openly during the concert scene.

“ _There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation”_

What he and Crowley had was more than the Arrangement, wasn’t it? Not just a negotiation? It had to be, after everything. 

He longed to see Crowley. To hear his laugh. To be shocked by some demonic comment but to secretly know the contents of his heart. To simply be together. To feed the ducks.

_“And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end”_

Could he open his heart to Crowley? Could they be there for each other? In a way, they already had been. 

~~~

Each supernatural being left the theater wrecked by the film, wishing beyond wishing that the other would turn up at their doorstep. But neither did. They wouldn’t speak to each other, in fact, until the fateful night of the Antichrist’s birth. 

~

~~ 

~~~

~~

~

Many years later, on a quiet morning, not too long after the world didn’t end, an angel and a demon were in bed together in a cottage in the South Downs. The demon was sprawled under the covers, sleeping, while the angel, though in a pair of slightly ridiculous pinstripe pajamas, was sitting up, on top of the covers, reading.

Crowley stirred under the covers and blinked his eyes open to see Aziraphale with book in hand. He scooted towards the angel and tugged his arm gently. “Come under the covers,” he pleaded, sleepily. Aziraphale rolled his eyes but acquiesced, marking his place with a bookmark and leaving the book and his reading glasses on his bedside table. Once he had slipped under the covers, he wrapped his arm around Crowley as Crowley laid his head on his shoulder and slithered a hand under his pajama shirt to rest on his chest. “Angel, you are gold and silver,” Crowley said. Aziraphale didn’t recognize the line at first. Crowley continued, his eyes closed and a small smile appearing on his face like he was laughing at his own personal joke, “I said I wasn’t gonna lose my head.”

“But then pop goes your heart?” 

Crowley opened his eyes in surprise. “You know that movie?”

“Yes, actually, I saw it in the cinema.”

“You went to the cinema??”

“It has been known to happen, on occasion.”

They were each silent for a moment before Crowley spoke up again. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, I did. At least, I thought about it quite a lot afterwards. It was rather difficult to watch. Because the main fellow reminded me of someone whom I admired quite dearly but whom I missed very much. It was rather painful to be reminded.”

“I saw it in the cinema, too. I felt rather similarly, I think. Not about the actors, I mean, but the song lyrics...” Aziraphale smiled at that, rubbing Crowley’s back gently over his soft cotton sleep shirt. Crowley purred and left a featherlight kiss on Aziraphale's chest. “It doesn’t have to be painful now, though,” Crowley added softly.

“No, I suppose not,” Aziraphale responded, running his thumb over the cool metal on his left ring finger. Crowley lifted himself up, placing his hands on either side of Aziraphale’s torso, and planted a gentle kiss on his angel’s mouth. Aziraphale melted into it, wriggling to wrap his arms around Crowley and pull him down on top of him as he kissed him firmly back. 

Crowley broke away to get a look at Aziraphale’s face, which was lifted towards him serenely with closed eyes, his head framed by the plush pillow. “Why did Hugh Grant remind you of me?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Something about low cut shirts and tight pants,” Aziraphale said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Crowley smiled wickedly “You like that, do you? You really are a dirty bastard, aren’t you?” He began planting kisses on Aziraphale’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

“You wily serpent!” Aziraphale exclaimed, swatting Crowley’s shoulder playfully, delight apparent on his face. Crowley just smiled, kissing his way down Aziraphale’s exposed flesh.

Crowley had always liked sex. But sex with his angel was on another level. He could release his wings, for one thing. It was all black and white feathers intermingling as flesh touched flesh. 

But more than that, it was Aziraphale. Aziraphale ignited a passion inside Crowley he didn’t know he had. The sex didn’t have to be a distraction- he could put himself fully into to it, relishing in every part of the angel’s soft body. Even more satisfying was the passion he could feel returned, one he could barely believe was real.

For Aziraphale, sex with Crowley was like experiencing love incarnate. Crowley was a surprisingly tender and gentle lover, though Aziraphale didn’t mind a little roughness now and again. Crowley could make Aziraphale feel pleasures he didn’t know were possible. And Aziraphale gave into his own desire hungrily.

If you had told Aziraphale 6,000 years ago that he would be having sex with a demon, much less be _married_ to one, he would have laughed in your face. 

But 6,000 years can change someone. And right now, that changed someone was delighting in the carnal pleasures that only a demon can provide.

Of course, the melody was made all the better by the lyrics.


End file.
